


Since we found out that anything can happen

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Love, M/M, Robert gives advice and it works, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Set the morning after the reunion.Robert has a busy day, sharing the best fry up of all time with the love of his life, and giving Vanessa advice on how to win the heart of a Dingle. Will his words of wisdom work?





	Since we found out that anything can happen

**Author's Note:**

> So what happens when you wake up early on a Sunday? You write a half Robron, half Robessa fic!
> 
> I love the Rob/Vanessa friendship and I hope it's not abandoned once the boys get back together, so I wrote this little thing. Hope someone likes it, and apologies for any typos as I wrote it quickly!

Robert shuffled in the bed as he sleepily opened his eyes, flecks of light streaming in through the gap in the curtains. He had to blink a couple of times as he took in his surroundings and realised that he wasn’t on the couch in his little sister’s house, but in Aaron’s room in Mill cottage, and he was unable to stop the grin that spread across his face as he remembered the events the night before: the club, the guy, the rain, the arguments and the kiss.

That kiss. He still felt it on his lips even now, the warmth of it as he held Aaron after all these months apart, the way his eyes were so soft and bright afterwards.

He stretched out a hand to Aaron’s side of the bed and was momentarily bereft to find it cold, until he heard the unsophisticated clanging from downstairs that could only be the man he loved pottering about in the kitchen. Smiling, Robert pulled on an old t-shirt of Aaron’s and made his way quietly down the stairs, pausing for a second to just watch him as he milled around the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and popping bread in the toaster with a surprising amount of grace, considering the banging he had been doing a few seconds previously.

He took the last of the steps in two strides and crossed the kitchen quickly, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist as he pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, and he felt a flicker of something indescribable pass through him at the way Aaron leaned into his embrace.

‘’What are you doing up?’’ He asked softly, his back still pressed to Robert’s chest.''I was gonna bring this to you.''

‘’I missed you. Forget that and come back to bed.’’

‘’Can’t.’’

‘’Why not?’’ He felt Aaron chuckle in his arms at the pouty tone in his voice, before he turned around to face Robert.

‘’Well, I have to make sure I still hold the _best fry up of all time_ title’’ Aaron smirked as he pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips. ‘’Now sit down and let me get on with it.’’ He instructed firmly, and Robert did as he was told without hesitation, perfectly content to watch as Aaron expertly cooked everything without breaking a sweat, all the elements of their breakfast timed to a tee.

‘’So, where’s…?’’ Robert asked moments later.

‘’Liv?’’ Aaron finished as he set their food down. ‘’Sloped off to school first thing for a maths test, so she doesn’t know yet…’’

‘’Okay…and when do you…?’’

‘’As soon as she gets home.’’ Aaron answered without missing a beat.

‘’You sure?’’

‘’I’m sure.’’ Aaron replied confidently as he took Robert’s hand in his own. ‘’We’ll tell her, then me mum, yea?’’

‘’Yea.’’ Robert was nervous, he couldn’t deny it, but seeing the way Aaron was looking at him, he knew they were in it together, and would take whatever was fired their way.

He watched Aaron devour his breakfast, making light work of his fry up between slurps of his tea. His own breakfast was only half-finished, the view in front of him much more appealing, even if Aaron’s handiwork was still the best of all time.

‘’Stop it.’’ Aaron eventually said, not looking in Robert’s direction.

‘’Stop what?’’

‘’Staring. I’m trying to eat here Rob.’’ Aaron mock groaned as he finally made eye contact, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that set Robert’s heart racing.

‘’I’m not stopping ya.’’ He smirked back as he continued to gaze at Aaron. ‘’I love you, and I like looking at you, is that so bad?’’

‘’You’re a sap.’’ Aaron fired back lightly, but he brushed his foot against Robert’s leg as he pulled his chair closer to him. ‘’Food alright?’’

‘’Perfect.’’ Robert replied with a smile, but before he could say anything else, Aaron’s phone beeped with a message. He glanced at it, and the hesitant expression on his face immediately roused Robert’s concern.

‘’What is it?’’ He asked softly.

‘’It’s Alex…he needs to come by and get his stuff.’’ Aaron admitted.

‘’Oh…okay, when?’’

‘’He’s on his way now, should be here in twenty minutes.’’

‘’Okay, well I’ll make myself scarce then.’’

‘’No Robert, I’m not hiding you, not after everything.’’

‘’I know you’re not.’’ Robert reassured him. ‘’But it’s not fair for him, he’s just had his heart broken. He doesn’t need to see me, it would only rub it in.’’

‘’You’re sure?’’

‘’Of course. I’m gonna head to the yard and get some work done. Text me when he’s gone or come and find me yea?’’ Robert said as he stood up.

‘’Definitely.’’ Aaron replied softly, and Robert pulled him up and into his arms, pressing another kiss to his lips that he hoped would last him until they saw each other again.

‘’You’ll be okay with Alex yea?’’ He asked softly as he pulled away.

‘’Yea, course.’’ Aaron replied. ‘’I’ll see you later.’’

Robert was halfway out the door when he heard Aaron’s voice behind him.

‘’Oh, and Rob?’’

‘’Yea?’’ He asked as he spun around.

‘’I love you.’’ Aaron said with a bright, warm smile that made Robert melt.

‘’I love you.’’ Robert replied without hesitation, and it felt so good to say it again freely after all these months and even better to hear it come from Aaron’s mouth.

 

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Robert was on his way to the yard when he caught sight of Vanessa emerging from David’s; Johnny perched on her hip and a box of headache tablets in her hand. She looked exhausted and Robert had to stifle a grin as he came closer to her.

‘’Don’t say a word.’’ She groaned as he stopped in front of her, no longer able to hide the smile on his face.

‘’Rough night was it?’’ Robert smirked.

‘’Whoever invented pornstar martinis needs stringing up.’’ She mumbled as she adjusted Johnny on her hip, the action making her groan again.

‘’C’mon then, hand them over.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Your keys. I’ll get the door and make you a brew and a bacon butty, and you can tell me all about last night.’’

Vanessa dug her keys out of her pocket and Robert opened the door for her, letting her through first as he fired a quick text to Aaron explaining where he was, chuckling when he received a nurse emoji and a kiss in response.

‘’So, last night...?’’ Robert smirked minutes later as he set a steaming mug of tea and a bacon sandwich down in front of a grateful Vanessa, giving Johnny a grin as he walked past and took a seat in the opposite chair.

‘’Is the last time I go out with the worst possible influences in the village, if the pictures on my phone are anything to go by.’’ Vanessa replied with a roll of her eyes.

‘’Oh yea, the martinis bring out your shutterbug tendencies then?’’ Robert laughed, earning a glare from his friend.

‘’And my self-destruct tendencies too…’’ Robert quirked an eyebrow, and Vanessa hid her face behind her mug. ‘’Might have sent Charity a selfie or…’’

‘’Or…?’’

‘’Five.’’ Vanessa mumbled. ‘’And a voicemail or two…’’

‘’Two?’’

‘’Four.’’ She admitted, and Robert’s couldn’t stop the hearty laugh that escaped him, even after Vanessa threw a cushion at him.

‘’And...?’’ He prodded.

‘’And that’s enough about me, where did you slope off to?’’ Vanessa asked him with a glint in her eye, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face.

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’ He said as he feigned nonchalance, but the look on her face told him she wasn’t buying it.

‘’Well I turned my back for five minutes and you vanished. Spill.’’

‘’Spill what?’’ Robert asked vaguely.

‘’C’mon Robert…you got lucky didn’t you?’’

‘’Maybe.’’ Robert replied coyly.

‘’Please tell me it was the mega fit Irish bloke?’’ Vanessa practically begged, taking another sip of her tea as she waited for Robert to elaborate.

‘’Better.’’ Robert answered cryptically.

‘’Who’s better than him?’’

‘’My husband.’’ Robert smiled, feeling the warmth in his bones as he thought of Aaron, until the sight of Vanessa looking at him in wide-eyed shock drew him out of his daydream.

‘’Your…? You and…? Oh my god, Robert.’’ Vanessa shrieked with a mixture of shock and happiness. ‘’Tell me everything, I need details.’’

‘’You’re worse than Vic, you know that?’’ Robert answered with a grin, but he settled deeply into his chair as he recounted the gist of the story, leaving out certain bits that were just his and Aaron’s to share.

‘’Why can’t I have someone chase me down in the rain and declare their undying love?’’ Vanessa moaned minutes later when Robert finished talking.

‘’Still getting the big freeze from Charity then, even after last night?’’

‘’Bloody glaciers move quicker than my love life.’’ She grumbled in response. ‘’Oh please Robert, you’ve won a Dingle’s heart, tell me what to do.’’

‘’I’m not giving you advice on how to win over a Dingle.’’

‘’Why not, worked with Aaron didn’t it? You’re back together, and more in love than ever judging by how annoyingly perky you are.’’

Robert tried to wipe the grin off his face, but failed miserably.

‘’Okay, fair point. But unless you want to wait three years, go through prison, a fake wedding, a drunken one night stand, a car crash and a bullet to the chest, then I really don’t think you want my words of wisdom.’’ Robert joked.

‘’Ah, Robert and Aaron, a romance for the ages.’’ Vanessa fired back, earning a dark glare from Robert. ‘’But it was worth all the pain in the end, wasn’t it?’’

‘’Of course.’’ Robert replied without missing a beat.

‘’How can you be so sure?’’

‘’Because it’s Aaron.’’

Vanessa leaned back into the couch, taking slow sips of her tea as she watched Johnny play with his toys on the floor in front of her. She had a faraway look in her eye, and Robert recognised it instantly.

‘’That’s how you feel, isn’t it?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I said it was worth it, because it’s Aaron. It’s the same for you yea? Not Aaron obviously, but because it’s Charity?’’

‘’Maybe, oh I dunno.’’ Vanessa admitted. ‘’It’s only been five minutes though, and I’m not some needy person, but she’s making me overthink everything. Besides, she took off on holiday without telling me, so clearly she doesn’t care all that much.’’

‘’Don’t judge her too harshly, yea?’’

‘’Did I really just hear Robert Sugden defend Charity Dingle?’’ Vanessa asked, her mouth agape.

‘’Well she’s family, sort of. You know, she might not admit it, but I reckon she needs you right now, a lot.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Well, what happened with all that Joe stuff, and then Ross…’’ Robert began to explain, and a puzzled look crossed Vanessa’s features.

‘’I’m not following.’’

‘’Well I think Moses is pretty confused as to where his dad has disappeared to, and Charity has to explain that to him. She could use a shoulder, even if she’d never say.’’ Robert offered.

‘’You reckon?’’

‘’Definitely.’’ Robert replied kindly. ‘’And you know how it feels trying to be both mum and dad to Johnny, I think you’d be great with her. I know she’s got all the Dingles, but sometimes you need someone else.’’

‘’And you think that’s me?’’ Robert nodded in response.

''Look, Charity likes to play games, but if she's anything like me, then it's because she's a little scared of her feelings.'' Robert suggested.

''Charity, scared?'' Vanessa repeated in slight disbelief.

‘’Talk to her.’’ Robert advised. ‘’Don’t play games, just be honest about how you feel. And if it doesn’t work out, then at least you know.’’

Vanessa chuckled as she took a final sip of her tea before setting the mug down, and Robert watched her with a curious expression.

‘’What?’’

‘’Nothing, just never thought I’d be sat on my couch, having Robert Sugden make me a hangover breakfast and giving me advice on my relationship with Charity Dingle.’’ Vanessa laughed lightly, and Robert joined in as he realised how mad it sounded.

‘’Well I never thought I’d be telling the local vet to give Charity Dingle a chance in the first place, funny how things work out.’’ Robert agreed with a smile. ‘’So, you’ll talk to her?’’

‘’Yea, I mean what’s the worst that can happen?’’ Vanessa asked.

‘’Not much, just rejection, utter humiliation, never being able to set foot in the only pub for miles again…yea you’ll be fine.’’ Robert smirked, earning another cushion to his chest. ‘’Good luck yea, let me know how it goes…or don’t, I’d rather not know all the specifics…’’ He grimaced as he stood up.

‘’Thanks Robert, for the food and the advice.’’ She said gratefully as he headed for the door.

‘’No worries.’’

‘’Oh, and I’m really glad, about you and Aaron, happiness really suits you.’’

Robert felt a surge of emotion fizzle through him at Vanessa’s words, and he realised just how right she was. He was happy, and it had never felt better.

 

It was a few hours later when Robert saw Vanessa again, barrelling towards him as he emerged from David’s with Aaron by his side, laden down with shopping to cook Liv’s favourite meal and hopefully butter her up for their news.

Vanessa had an unreadable expression on her face, and Robert braced himself for en explosion, but he was stunned when she wrapped her arms around him, her face splitting into a beaming smile as she pulled back, and he instantly twigged what had happened.

‘’So, I’m guessing you’re no longer kind of, not really off the market then?’’ He smirked knowingly.

‘’Take me off the shelf, I am officially not for sale.’’ Vanessa giggled happily. ‘’Thank you Robert, for what you said.’’

‘’No utter humiliation then?’’

‘’For once, no.’’ Vanessa beamed. ‘’Right, I’m off to get ready, taking my _girlfriend_ out on a date. Bye boys.’’

‘’See you around. Oh and Ness?’’

‘’Yea?’’

‘’It suits you too.’’ Robert smiled, and she giggled again before taking off towards Tug Ghyll. Robert turned around to see Aaron watching him with an expression of absolute bafflement on his face.

‘’What?’’

‘’Care to explain?’’

‘’Just gave her some advice on winning over a Dingle.’’

‘’You, love advice?’’ Aaron scoffed with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Won you over didn’t I?’’ Robert smirked.

‘’You’re such a sod.’’

‘’Your sod though.’’ Robert smiled as he slipped a hand into Aaron’s, not caring who saw them as they made their way back to the Mill.

‘’And don’t you forget it.’’ Aaron grinned back.


End file.
